Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.6\overline{92} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 692.9292...\\ 10x &= 6.9292...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 686}$ ${x = \dfrac{686}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{343}{495}} $